Given the Occasion
by Kresten Theigal
Summary: 1 week. 4 couples. Pure chaos. (1/R, 2/H, 3/4, 5/S)
1. Sunday, The Proposal

**Disiclaimer:** I worship Sotsu. I am poor.   
--------------------------------------------

  
            Sighing, Relena put down her paper from off her lap onto her coffee table.  
It had been nearly a year since the Marimeia incident and things had settled into a peaceful, if not sometimes monotonous routine. Wufei and Sally were still in violent denial of even a friendship, but the last time she had seen them, she picked up on Wufei's protective side.  
It had been a party, a Thanksgiving one, and he hadn't let her dance with anyone but him. He had reasoned it by saying something like, "I don't want anyone stepping on my partner's toes or tripping her and having her break something."

  
            Relena smiled at the thought, leaning back in her couch her thoughts drifted to Hilde and Duo. Those two must've been the most mischievous pair she'd ever encountered. At that same party they had spiked the punch, much to Relena's dismay, with brandy. Of course this helped loosen everyone up a little and provided a lot of humor at Duo's drunken expense. She stifled a laugh, Hilde and Duo had been joking around and giggling the whole night. It was obvious they were playfully affectionate, but noone really mentioned it. They were still living together, and there were some rumors sleeping together as well. 

  
            As for Trowa and Quetra, Quetra had bought Trowa's circus and travelled with it frequently, handling the buisness end. They never spoke much, especially Trowa, which is expected, about their own romance. But to Relena, and most, it was very clear. Apparently it had been made somewhat official, as both of them wore a modest ring. They had attended the party as well, Trowa was silently at Quetra's side all night as Quetra happily chattered with the other guests.

  
            Noin and Zeches had long since been married, a full six months give or take a couple weeks. The ceremony had been on Earth but they had quickly returned to Mars to continue the teraforming project. Noin was around 3 months pregnant and Zeches tried, unsucessfully for the most part, to do everything for Noin. It was comical to see him rushing around looking constantly paniced at the thought anything could harm Noin or his baby, but mostly it was just sweet. It also meant that Relena wasn't in the limelight of his protection and could grow up a little on her own, which she secretly relished.  
  


            Relena's eyes absent-mindedly looked to Heero's picture. He was standing in his preventer uniform in front of the HQ. She slumped forward putting her elbow on her knee and resting her cheek on her fist.

  
            Letting out a small, half content sigh she stood up. She was in a medium sized hotel suite, it was day 4 of her talks here, tomorrow she'd be leaving back to earth.  
Today however, since the meeting had ended yesterday, was her day off. Walking out onto the balcony of the building she looked over the gray jagged skyscrapers of L2.  
Stretching a bit before walking back in her thoughts continued, focusing on Heero.  
He hadn't come to the Thanksgiving party, that was something she totally expected however, and not in the slightest dissappointing, well, maybe slightly.

  
            Her bodyguards close by she walked down the to the elevator of the hotel, then the lobby, then her car. Only one got into the car with her, so she'd have room for anything she bought or any friends that decided to tag along. She drove around the town most of the day, the bodyguard didn't say a word, and for that matter didn't show his face once. She shrugged at that, he wasn't great company but at least he was doing his job.

  
            Everyone had been dropping subtle hints that Relena should forget Heero, get married and settle down. She rolled her eyes at that, the eye of her mind producing an image of her rocking 6 baby cradles, doing laundry, and changing diapers -- it was a tad farfetched for her.

  
---------------------------------------------

  
            Duo and Hilde sat on their couch, watching some humorous T.V. show, Duo kept imitating the punchlines and Hilde laughed twice as loud at his renditions.  
She snuggled up next to him as they were settling down and looked up at him with concern.  
Duo sighed, "Alright, what work is there still left?"  
Hilde smirked, "I think it's time we stepped in and had a small hand in-"  
Duo put his finger on Hilde's mouth, "I have just the thing. But you'll have to act with me. We have to attack from both sides, those two are stubborn as hell and niether will admit it first unless they really have to."  
Hilde nodded sadly, "Reluctant lovers, eh? Doesn't that sound a bit cliche?"  
Duo smirked, "Hey, if it works for them, that's fine and good, but I think we could help push them a little. The problem is they're both patient."  
Hilde rolled her eyes, "Oh patience, what a terrible sin."  
Duo shrugged, "In love, it sometimes is babe, let's get to work."

  
-------------------------------------------

  
            Relena walked briskly down the halls of the space port, trailing her hand lightly on the railing to her right. She looked out the clear, glass walls of the tunnel to the ship. Her bodyguard wasn't having much trouble keeping up with her, he had matched her pace without even jogging. She was almost impressed by that, most bodyguards had to put up with her exasperating recalcitrance, but he absorbed it as if it were nothing at all.

  
            She shook her head and just before stepping in the ship took one last fleeting glance down at L2. She let out a heavy sigh and bowed her head to fit through the ship's door. Sitting between the window and her bodyguard she put her elbow on the armrest and watched the stars float by slowly.

  
            The trip was dull, long, and uneventful. Eventually she got back to Earth, and after a breif press conference drove back to her Sanc kingdom mansion. Awaiting her with open arms were the infamous Duo and Hilde, who both seemed to have a tacit joke between them that they were constantly nudging and winking to eachother about.

  
            Relena sat down on her small white wicker chair expecting some frivilous gossip or the description of the next date they were setting her up with. Hilde and Duo both put on somber face and looked at Relena with total seriousness. This caught Relena a bit off-guard and she looked at them attentively, a bit of concern playing with her features.

  
            Hilde took Relena's hands, a gesture of condolence before the fact. This made Relena even more nervous. Had something happened? Was Heero hurt or lost? She chastised her self inwardly for jumping to conclusions.  
"Relena, Heero is getting married next month."  
Relena felt her body go numb, her mouth hung open in silent exclaimation. Even the bodyguard in the corner of the room perked up at this news. Duo looked over to the bodyguard and poked Hilde while Relena began to rattle off nearly incoherent reasons that Heero couldn't marry. Hilde looked over to the bodyguard and stood up quickly. Relena looked up at her with a question in her eyes.   
Hilde stuttered, "Uh, well, let's go out and try and forget about it for awhile... Just you and me, ok?"  
Hilde nudged Duo with her foot and made a nod towards Heero's direction. Duo nodded and supported Hilde, "Yeah, you two go out and have a girl's night out on the town!" He gave a huge grin. "I'll stick around here, ok?" The bodyguard started to walk forward but Duo put his hand on Heero's shoulder. "Hilde, you can take care of Relena without a bodyguard, right?"  
Hilde nodded and took Relena's hand with enthusiasm, "Let's go!" Relena nodded, wiping her tears, moving forward slowly.  
As soon as they were out the door Duo looked over at Heero. "Bodyguard eh?"  
"It's a living." Heero replied with about as much emotion as a cucumber.  
"And a way to inconspicuously protect Relena." Duo retorted.  
Heero shrugged and picked up his coat. "Hilde isn't strong enough to protect Relena, I'm gonna go make sure everything is alright." Heero walked up to Duo and gave him a hard left in the gut. Duo bent over and fell to the ground. "That's for telling Relena that bullshit."  
Duo gave a thumbs up. "Welcome."  
            Heero followed Relena and Hilde the whole night. But Relena neither cracked more then a polite smile nor a small giggle the whole time. Hilde had spoken wise words of comfort, but nothing could cure Relena's silent unhappiness. Well, maybe not nothing.  
When Relena and Hilde returned home Duo and Hilde reported on their progress.   
Relena decided to go for a walk, alone. She walked to the beach where she and Heero had met. It made her smile, a gentle, sad kind of smile. A smile reserved for just such an occasion of heartbreak. Heero wasn't far behind her, however.   
Relena turned around quickly, seeing the lean, familiar form. She turned away, figuring it was her imagination simply distorting some poor stranger's image.  
"Relena." She turned around slower this time, as if she expected to see a ghost.  
"Heero?" She said slowly, "Is it true?"  
"Yeah-"  
Relena sighed and just as she was about to turn away Heero took her shoulder in his grip.  
"You didn't let me finish. It's only partially true, since I haven't actually asked her yet."  
"Give her my congradulations when you do, she deserves them."  
The edge of Heero's mouth twitched into a smirk. "Before or after I propose?"  
Relena was getting annoyed, "After of course."  
"Alright then. Relena, will you marry me? By the way, congrats from yourself."


	2. Monday, Search for the Holy Tux

Disclaimer: I worship Sotsu. I am poor.  
-------------------------------------------

  
            Was it all a dream? Finally, Relena thought, she was finally marrying Heero. **_Finally._**  
But was anything that simple? For Relena, poor Relena, no. There were seemingly half a dozen obstacles, the most notable, and not to mention the most vocal was Zeches.  
"There is no way I am ever letting even go NEAR Heero Yuy, marrying him is out of the question!"  
Noin put on her best pleading face and leaned on Zeches' shoulder, "C'mon Zeches, Heero's been a good bodyguard this whole time..."  
"But, being a bodyguard means you never... touch..." Zeches stuttered, putting that 'birds and the bees' face of embaressment. Noin let out a sturdy laugh and slapped Zeches on the back.  
Relena watched the scene with some amusement, but mostly with indignance. Zeches had a right to be concerned, and a right to be protective, but Relena wasn't a little girl...  
Zeches crossed his arms while Noin dragged him off, a firm grip on his platinum blonde hair. Relena sighed, somewhat in relief, and somewhat in half annoyance.  
She sat on the kitchen counter, her hands on the count she looked out the mansion window. The room was large for a kitchen, and the counter, which when only up to Relena's waist was the only seperation to the dining room.  
Relena leaned back slightly, looking up at the ceiling.  
"Ohhhh Relena..."  
Relena almost backwards right off the counter the voice startled her so. She waved her arms frantically to keep balance and the voice's owner caught her by the ankle.  
Sighing in relief her face met Hilde's who smiled. "So, ready to go buy a gown?"  
Relena was suprised, she hadn't really thought about the logistics of the wedding yet. She had to admit to herself, as silly as it was, she was mostly caught in the reverie of the honeymoon. Hilde poked Relena in the nose who promptly snapped back to reality.  
"I know you'd prefer to imagine what it'll be like without the dress on, but for the sake of the public ceremony, it might be wise to find something."  
Relena blushed profusely, "Was it really that obvious?"  
Hilde burst out laughing, "No, but it is now."  
Relena's face froze and her eyebrow rose, then she sighed in exasperation at her own silliness.  
Hilde took her hand. "C'mon! Time to go shopping!" Hilde was a great one at adding enthusiasm.  
They took a cab downtown and went to the largest, most expensive bridal shop in town.  
Hilde tried on several bridemaid's dresses, all of which were a little to big. Relena had to stifle a giggle at Hilde's feigned dismay. Relena fit perfectly into her second dress. Her first dress, fortunately or not, had ripped when Relena had almost fallen off the fitting platform. Hilde said however, this was fortunate since the dress was ugly.  
The remainders of the day were spent, literally, on other miscellaneous dresses, shoes, caterer reservations, so forth. The wedding, which had been planned for a month had been pushed forward to just a week. Not at much room for error, but enough.  
It was set for Friday, and today was Monday. Just 5, short days - what could possibly go wrong in that short amount of time -- famous last words.  
It was a traditional wedding. First day, Tuesday was a small engagement ceremony; Wednesday was the rehearsal, Thursday the bachelor party, and Friday the ceremony itself.  
Each day had an unfortunate lack of organization except for the ceremony on Friday, which was rigidly regulated.  
Heero had trusted Duo with the wedding ring, first mistake, and the bachelor party, second mistake, indeed, this week would go fine, just fine... for a week out of the calendar in hell...

  
-----------------------------------------------------------

  
            While Hilde and Relena cruised the town for bridal goodies, Duo and Heero looked for the counterpart, namely a tux. Not just any tux mind you, for Heero, this tux has to be perfect. This had to be the holy grail of tuxes.  
And so began the great quest for the tux. The first store they went to was on Wufei's suggestion. "Since when did Wufei wear tuxedos? Ahh well, Wufei's just as much a perfectionist as I am..." reasoned Heero.  
Well, Wufei was a perfectionist, but, unfortunately, Heero neglected to observe the fact that Wufei is also Chinese, and consequently suggested the best chinese tux maker he knew.  
The tuxes, which were nice, were not the problem in this however, but the fact that Heero didn't speak Chinese was more of a damper to that plan.  
The next place was one that Quetra suggested. Heero took one look at the light blue tuxes and promptly walked out the door. With Duo calling behind him, "But ah Heero, you'd look cute in pink and blue, I mean it..."  
Heero gave Duo his patented deathglare and Duo gave a wide cheshire-cat grin and shut up. Not because he wanted to of course, he would've rather teased Heero to high heaven about it, but Heero's demonstation of his left hook made Duo consider his heath being at stake.  
The next place was suggested by Trowa. But Heero didn't like the style or the management. He thought the shoes and pants were to big and the mask was, just well, wierd, even for a clown. And the management, they were worse then the infamously garrulous Duo, except exactly the opposite.  
"Damn mimes, don't know how to make a decent tux!" Heero grumbled as he left.  
The last place, in which Heero was extremely reluctant to go to, was suggested by none other then Duo.  
Heero looked over at Duo who couldn't help but laugh hysterically as he watched Heero get fitted for a polyester lime green tux. Heero's face slowly became red like a kettle filling with water.  
Duo jumped up and ran right out the door, laughing all the way. Heero ran after him, tripping over an askew sidewalk ledge. Flying through the air he fell right in front of a tuxedo shop.  
And there, in the window, as if illuminated by a halo of supernatural light, the tux, the perfect tux.  
"The Spandex Menagerie." was the name of the shop.  
Duo grabbed Heero and dragged him away from the shop.  
"No way Heero, noooo way, not gonna happen, that's for AFTER the wedding..."  
Starry-eyed Heero watched mournfully as the spandex shop got farther and farther away.  
Eventually, they found a small Mom and Pop tux shop, simple and good. Heero was finally adorned in his black tux. He looked a vision of James-Bond handsome. Duo found a nice looking tux as well, and both satisfied that they looked as close to perfect as possible returned to their respective homes for a good night's sleep...  
----------------------------------------------------------


	3. Tuesday, The Engagement Party

Disclaimer: I worship Sostu. I am poor.  
-------------------------------------------  
  


            The day of the engagement party, Tuesday to be precise, the sun rose like any other day. Rising with no premonition of the antics ahead or that when it curled up in the clouds of night it would wish it hadn't bothered to get up. No, in fact, the sun rose enthusiastically, bright and cloudless in the saphire morning. Inciting the song birds into song and quelling the midnight orchestra of insects, it rose bursting with golden happiness.  
  


            Relena, well rested, also rose enthusiastically. She shook herself off and crept out of bed, making sure not to wake the sleeping Heero. He slept silently, without snore or other annoying nocturnal noise. He looked peaceful and, well just peaceful, which was enough. He rolled over when she got up, the bed became even as he rolled into the middle of it on his stomach. His arm tossed sloppily over the edge of the bed, as if subconsciously reaching for Relena.  
Relena stroked it lightly, smiling, although she had to admit sleeping with Heero, in the literal sense, was comfortable, she still looked forward to Friday night.

  
            Most of the planning for the party was already done, and all that was needed now was some time to relax more then anything. Late into the night, she had picked out an outfit, made reservations, sent out invitations, it was short notice, but since everyone knew it was coming...  
  


            So, she decided, what better way to spend the day then with Sally and Wufei? Off the top of her head she could probably find a dozen things, but out of politeness, she felt it was appropriate.  
Seperately, Sally was completely pleasant to be around, although a bit earthier then Relena, Sally was witty and headstrong. She always made for an interesting conversation.  
Wufei was pleasant if you weren't a conversationalist, he could stand stock still for hours without a word or seemingly any other hint of life.

  
            Both were melodramatic to the extremes, constantly masking their affection for each other with petty fights and frivolous insults. Wufei would say something, anything, sexist just to get a rise out of Sally and Sally would have none of it, which Relena thought was both comical and in a rather ridiculous sense, romantic.  
They would go into hissy fits and huffs over things they both knew meant nothing.  
Sally knew Wufei respected her, and Wufei knew Sally respected him, but meeting half way on the issue was not anything either of them wanted to do. Relena sighed, thinking about them with a smirk on her face, "Just like a page out of 'Pride and Prejudice'..." she almost said aloud.

  
            Relena snuck downstairs in her night gown and bathrobe to find Zeches reading the morning newspaper.  
He looked over at Relena with pure terror in his face, "You wore _that_ to bed!?"  
"Better then nothing." Relena said stifling the urge to laugh.  
Zeche's face went pale, but he then struck a pose of dignity, "Yes, I suppose." He turned away and tried to relax, fingers clenched tightly on the paper.

  
            Relena sighed and walked out into the dining room where a meal was already prepared for her. After a light breakfast she went back upstairs to dress. Heero was just waking up. He eyed Relena sleepily. She began to undress and Heero realized he was awake, sniffling when he got a nosebleed. When Relena turned around to look at him, with no shirt on, and a question mark in her eyes Heero's nose practically exploded.

  
            Heero froze and fell off the bed, hitting the floor in the same position he had frozen, partially drooling.  
When Relena was finally dressed, and Heero finally arose from his state of catatonia, they made it downstairs, Heero was still a little dazed.

  
Ahh but this was the least of the escapades of the day.

  
            Heero went out for the day to relax while Relena took the soul responsibility of daycare for Wufei and Sally.  
The first stop on their day's itinerary was the city zoo, an impressive mix of people in fuzzy animal costumes roaming about and nearly domesticated real animals, safely behind bars. After walking around in circles for several hours under Sally's direction, and another hour arguing over why women shouldn't be allowed in zoos, the most satisfying moment arrived for Wufei.

  
            As he was walking, minding his own buisness a terribly cute fuzzy zebra came up and hugged him, spouting out the sachirine phrase akin to something like, "Hidy ho! Visitor!" Of course, and rightly justified by all known self-defense laws Wufei punched out the stripped mugger with one punch in the fuzzy nose. And as retribution for his act of violence recieved a smack on the head by Sally. Relena wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry, somewhere in-between her face of confusion lay.

  
            The next stop, lunch, was spent at Chez Beim Fressen. (AN: Beim Fressen is french for when eating)  
Wufei complained about how French food was weak and that forcing him to eat it was, (AN: you knew this was coming folks) INJUSTICE, and he made damn sure everyone knew about the atrocious crimes committed against him, that is, in-between bites.

  
            Next stop, for better or worse, was the museum of fine arts, but they never quite made it. On the way, in the busy downtown streets they briskly hurried along. Whenever possibly Relena preferred to blend in and go with the crowd. And since it was so unbelievable a person of her stature, wealth and importance would walk around like any old joe-shmoe, noone bothered her. They were walking down Pearl, no wait, Pine street, no wait... Sally looked around confused at the seeminly endless maze of streets around her. Wufei was ranting on and on about how terrible the food had been, the horrors of the zebra attack and just the general state of decay western civilization had fallen into when his thoughts were abruptly interrupted.

  
            A car was screeching to a halt in front of Sally. Wufei jumped without thinking and pushed Sally out of the way of the car. They fell to the ground and instead of Sally groaning about how her back hurt now, and Wufei complaining about her rudely interrupting his thoughts, they were silent. Wufei looked utterly and silently amazed at himself and shocked at Sally's reaction, who looked now dumbfounded as well.

  
            Both were, to Relena's great relief, totally silent the rest of the time as Relena brought them back to the mansion. The party was only about 3 hours away. What other calamity was waiting to rear it's annoying head? What three letters in this world could ruin everything with one swift and clumsy move?

  
"Duo! It's time to go!"  
Duo straightened his tie. "How do I look babe?"  
Hilde pulled the tie slightly to the left and admired Duo from a foot or two back, nodding her head gratefully in approval she outstretched her hand.

  
            The party was perfect, on the surface at least. Everything was in order, the decorations were fine, the caterers on time, Heero and Relena were present and accounted for, and things seemed to by just fine.  
As Duo arrived, Heero took him into the coat room and asked for the ring. He was going to propose to Relena in front of everyone again and give her the engagement ring. Now, even though she'd get the wedding ring in 4 days, being a gundam pilot he could afford such an extravagant gesture of affection. (AN: Hahaha, yeeeaaaah right.)  
Duo nervously twiddled his thumbs, "Uh well, He-san, it's like this..."  
Heero grabbed Duo by the collar and thrust him onto the wall, "Where is the ring?"  
Another guest walked in, saw the scene and exited quickly. Duo coughed, "Well, there goes the only witness, they'll never find my body, will they?"  
"Not in a recognizable state, but you and Hoffa will have a lot to talk about." Heero said through his teeth.  
He dropped Duo to the floor and sighed, thinking out loud. "Hn. Where can I get an engagement ring in 5 minutes?"  
Duo rubbed his throat timidly, "Well, you could swipe one off someone else..."  
Heero smirked. "Seeing as that was _your_ responsibility, I'll leave it to you."  
Heero walked out the door. Duo removed a small box from his pocket, "Well, I was saving this for you babe, but Heero needs it more then I do right now. Sorry babe..."  
The public proposal, a miracle from god, went fine.  
            Heero bent on knee, publicly professed his love to Relena who, although a bit (and rightly so!) teary, took the ring gratefully. And much to Zeches' bound and gagged dismay they kissed. It was not a polite kiss, nor a passionate one, it was a gentle kiss, full of nothing more then affection, trust, and amazingly enough, love...  
---------------------------------


	4. Wednesday, The Rehearsal

Disclaimer: I worship Sotsu. I am poor.  
-------------------------------------------  
Relena woke up bright and early that morning.  
It was Wednesday, the day of the rehearsal, 1 o'clock sharp.   
She had to get dressed,   
organize everything,   
go through the rehearsal,   
then deal with Wufei and Sally again this afternoon.  
Hilde was her maid of honor, and Sally, Catherine, an assortment of Quetra's sisters, and even Dorothy would be her other brides maids.  
Heero's day was easy,   
get up,  
fart around until he had to get on his tux,   
do the rehearsal,   
fart around until bedtime.

  
            As Relena paniced, running around trying to get things orderly Heero read a paper at his leisure.  
He sighed peacefully, relaxing in the lay-z-boy. The day progressed slowly and with easy for Heero, not a care or problem in the world... But Relena on the other hand... 

            After about 2 hours Relena was finally ready to go, all the brides maids were dressed and Heero's best man arrived at the door, the maid of honor snuggly held close to him. Wufei finally arrived at the church much to Sally's surprise, apparently they had had a fight the previous night and weren't speaking to eachother. But they did look over to eachother, quick glances, and sometimes long lasting looks of genuine concern and hurt.

  
            Quetra and Trowa held hands on the way in, Quetra blushing, Trowa looked as cold and emotionless as ever, but if you watched very closely, whenever he looked at Quetra his eyes were lighter, and the stony face had some life breathed into it, sometimes even a gentle smile emerged. Quetra had so much heart that Trowa could share it.

  
            Hilde and Duo flirted boisterously the entire ceremony, but not enough to be disruptive. Relena was a vision, tightly rapped in her white gown that trailed a good 15 feet behind her. A couple of Quetra's sister's children carried it while following Relena and Zeches to the alter. Heero stood and his soldier's face broke, a gentle smile of appreciation now tugged at his lips and he helped Relena up the last stair to the alter.

  
Zeches leaned over to Heero, gripping his shoulder and growling in his ear, "Hurt her and I kill you."  
Heero smirked, leaning back to Zeches, "Same to you."  
Zeches smirked and chuckled, releasing his grip off of Heero's shoulder and taking his seat.  
Marimeia walked up the aisle and handed Heero the ring off of a velvet pillow. He nodded and she too, took her seat. Lady Une, Noin and Zeches all smiled at Marimeia and Lady Une wiped a couple of stray tears.  
Amazingly, for all the things that could've possibly gone wrong, not much ended up being an obstacle.  
The rehearsal, on the whole, when pretty well fine, but it wasn't the rehearsal that Relena was dreading...

  
"Tell the __woman__ to put on a decent top if we're going out."  
"Tell the __asshole__ to put on a decent mouth if we're going out."

  
            Relena sighed. She wished they were using a more silent silent treatment. They were going out to an amusement park while Heero and Duo went to help work on Hilde's car, which had broken down. Relena rubbed the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb, trying to gently massage the headache she was growing out of her head.

  
            Now she could deal with Heero's cold treatment, wars, famine, plague, hatred, death, unhappiness, arrogant young diplomats and proud old ones, but Wufei and Sally just plain struck a nerve with her when they got like this.  
After the Whirlo-then-Hurlo ride, Wufei had to go to the bathroom and Relena finally got a chance to ask Sally what had happened last night.  
            Sally wasn't sure how to respond, she was so used to being indignant around Wufei's pride, when Relena asked gently she didn't know whether to be suspicious or break down and tell everything right there.  
Relena gave Sally a look of genuine concern, and this finally broke Sally's denial.

  
            Her gaze became distant and sad, almost lonely and regretful. "Me and Wufei had a fight last night... I was trying to thank him for saving me, I don't remember what happened exactly the next minute we were shouting and yelling and then I think I threw something..." Sally sighed.  
Relena made an expression related closely to "D'oh."

  
            Wufei was making his way through the crowds when he heard Sally talking about him, he froze, listening intently.  
"It's just, oh Relena, you have to understand, I mean, it's the same with you and Heero. We- well I can't just admit that I do enjoy being around Wufei even despite his chauvenistic, asanine, jerk-off, pompous, arrogant, stubborn, pig-headed-"

  
Relena rose her hand up, "I get the idea."

  
"But at the same time I love the way he is. He's always focuses, intense, confident, something with him just fits with me. When I'm with him I forget who I am, forget that I'm Sally Po, that I'm anyone but part of him..."  
Wufei couldn't move he felt like he was sinking in quicksand.

  
"But... I thought... I thought she hated me..." He almost said it aloud...

  
Relena looked over at Sally, who was desperately trying to cram back in everything she had just said by talking more about his fault, ignoring that she was almost crying, and that she knew Wufei was close.  
She turned to Relena, "I'm sorry Relena for the arguments we get into... It must be terrible to be around... I thought maybe I could get on his good side, maybe he'd respect me, but I know he never will..."  
Sally's eyes were now filled with sadness and their physical manisfestation, tears.  
She wiped them away with a rugged, angry movement and stormed off. As soon as she moved Wufei was uncovered and Relena looked at him. His emotions were seeping out slowly, he looked confused, torn, angry, unhappy. The mix of emotions was dangerous and made Wufei even more short tempered then usual.  
When Relena tried to approach him he turned away swiftly and melted into the crowd.  
He said quietly over his shoulder, "I had no idea..."  
Relena sighed, "Figures."  
Shaking her head she went home...  
-------------------------------------------


	5. Thursday, The Bachleor Pary - D'oh!

Disclaimer: I worship Sotsu. I am poor.  
-------------------------------------------

  
            Ahhh, Thursday, finally Thursday. The last day of Heero's bachelor days, but who else would live the single life no more? Duo woke up and pretty much fell out of bed, pulling on a loose fitting sweater and slippers he walked past Hilde's room. Unfortunately for Duo, the rumors surrounding his love life with Hilde weren't true.

  
            They had been living together, but otherwise not much romance had entered the home besides Duo's one night stands. As the metaphor goes, Hilde always left the light on for Duo. And when he woke up, hung over, or alone from a momentary flame, she'd help him in the morning and just generally take care of him.

  
            Duo wasn't in the least ungrateful he'd always take care of her, protect her, cheer her up, and do little nice things for her. The problem wasn't the mutual attraction, which, at times, was blatantly obvious. No, like so many strangers to love, the problem was the mutual acknowledgement. Those darn three little words, said over and over in the head to the dream that is the person you love.

  
            When Duo woke her up, he didn't want to say, "Good morning." He wanted to say, "Good morning, love," or some similar term of affection. The closest he got was his tease, calling her "babe".

  
            He glanced in as if without care, but at seeing she was still asleep he took a step back and leaned up against the doorframe. He sighed at his own, ironic shyness towards Hilde. Some part of him knew, conclusively, that Hilde shared his love, but the other part of him just wanted to puke -- which doesn't help.

  
            Whenever he got close to saying those annoyingly simple words, he'd get literally worried sick. What if she wouldn't forgive him his trespasses? What if she didn't love him in a romantic sense? What if she loved him?  
  
In that latter question lay the most threat to Duo. If she loved him back, and he loved her, what was he supposed to do. Where would they go from there, besides the bedroom of course...?

  
            She stirred momentarily, rolling to face him, but still asleep. She was beautiful to him, in a sort of cute, playful way. She always laughed at his jokes and anecdotes, and handed him tissues when he cried. He turned away, scratching his head as he thought.  
  


            As he entered the kitchen, he heard her walking down the hall to the bathroom. The shower quickly started and he heard her singing a low melody. He chuckled and knocked on the door, "Want some breakfast babe?"  
The singing stopped a moment and she shouted back, "Sure, what is it?"  
Duo smiled, "Wanna go out for breakfast?"  
"Alright, be out soon." She said and then continued to sing her tune.  
Duo went into his room and pulled on his priest outfit, he wasn't any priest, but black always was his color.  
Hilde scooted past him in the hall as he left his room, closing the door to her own and getting dressed.  
He waited patiently by her door. She spoke to him, "So, is the bachelor party tonight?"  
"Yeah..."  
Hilde was silent a moment, "Well, I bet you'll have a lot of fun, just don't get to drunk, you don't want to be hung over for the wedding." She said as she walked out the room, smirking at Duo.  
Duo laughed nervously. "Yeah..."

  
------------------------------------

  
  
            Heero had much the same routine as Duo did, watching Relena sleep from her door. 

Relena wasn't asleep, she knew Heero was watching her, and inwardly, she smiled. Heero slowly walked over to her bedside and sat, his eyes never leaving her face. He put his face right in the pillow next to her. He could smell her acutely there. Her perfume and lotion mingling in the sheets as he slowly breathed it in. Apples.

  
            He held her hand, his eyes were tightly closed, and he still rested on her pillow. Relena could open her eyes and look at him. His rugged hair looked softer somehow, and he seemed peaceful.  
------------------------------------  
  
            The walk from their mechanics store to the diner was quick, and Duo recited an anecdote about his piloting days, Hilde laughing and smiling the whole way there.  
As they finally got in the diner, the waitress smiled, "2?"  
Duo nodded and they sat down, both grabbing menus.  
"It's gettin' near valentines, isn't it?" The waitress commented, Hilde blushed.  
"Wait, replay, Hilde blushed, what the heck?" Duo thought.  
The waitress winked at Duo and gave him a nudge. She then smiled again at Hilde and added, "Lucky girl."  
            Hilde's eyebrow rose and she burst out laughing in an attempt to conceal her awkwardness, Duo joined in for the same reason.  
Why was this so different? Instead of the carefreeness they usually enjoyed in each others presence, both seemed, uncertain... Maybe the bachelor party and wedding were making them even more aware of their own romantic lives, of lack thereof.  
Hilde fiddled with her jacket button on the seat next to her and Duo looked nonchalantly out the window. None of their usual boisterous chit-chat, they were completely silent.  
Duo was both confused with himself and Hilde, he didn't understand although he knew the reason they were silent.  
Why be silent when there's so much to be said?  
Duo rehearsed with his reflection in the window changing faces and mouthing the words. He wasn't sure how to approach it, make a joke, be subtle, spell it out?  
Hilde watched him, he looked so distance, so unhappy.  
She was uncertain as well, but as a scary thought entered her head, she spoke without really thinking about it...  
"Are you in love with Relena?" Hilde said quietly, almost hoping Duo wouldn't notice but answer anyway.

  
            Duo looked, and right so, thoroughly surprised by Hilde's assumption.  
He shook his head, so baffled he looked like he had been caught in a crime.  
Hilde started to cry a little, she stood and jogged out the diner, "Don't say it..."  
Duo bolted up, but spilt coffee on himself, cursing his clumsiness he pushed several waiters out of the way, trying to get outside. Hilde stepped into a cab, Duo tried to hail it, but the cabby pulled away just as Duo could look in at Hilde through the window.  
Duo didn't even realize he was talking until the word reached his head, clouded with worry, "Shit!"  
He hailed another cab and jumped in, yelling angrily, "Follow that cab!" 

  
-----------------------------------  
  
            Relena and Heero were having some romantic time, or, in laymen's terms, making out. Hilde quietly slipped in, she saw them, they were so passionate yet conscious of each other. So aware and concerned, amazingly, Heero was incredibly gentle. Relena caught Hilde out of the corner of her eye and Heero saw her a moment later. He got off Relena and nodded to her, walking out to the gardens. 

  
            Hilde burst out crying as soon as she reached Relena. Relena rubbed her back and held her, "It's ok, Hilde, calm down, please, tell me what happened."  
Hilde sniffled, trying to regain control of the waterworks. Hilde realized that she couldn't tell Relena, could she? She wouldn't just ruin it for her and Duo, she might ruin it for Relena and Heero and maybe even destroy Heero and Duo's friendship.  
"It's Duo..." She said, in a tone barely above a whisper. "He doesn't love me."  
"How do you know, Hilde?"  
"I asked him if he loved someone else and..."  
Relena quieted Hilde. "It's alright... I'm sure he didn't mean it..."  
Hilde sighed. "That's the problem, I just don't know what I meant... But... The way he looked at me..."  
Heero walked in slowly, leaning on the doorway summoning Relena over to him.  
Duo ran up to the mansion door, he had given the cabby his fair and was now two steps from Hilde...  
He knocked frantically, interupting Heero and Relena talking.  
"Hilde! Wait!"  
At seeing Duo Hilde ran from the house, through the gardens, Duo tried his best to catch up, but she was to far away, to far ahead.  
He fell to the ground on his knees, breaking right where he sat. "Why do I always ruin everything!?" He yelled.  
Relena and Heero ran over to him, comforting him the best they could.  
"Heero, why didn't you tell her I was ready to marry her?"  
Relena gasped in surprise and Heero sighed, "I was about to when you came in, but I wasn't sure if it was right or not..."  
            Duo spent the remainders of the day trying, unsuccessfully, to find Hilde. He went to all her usual "cheer-up" spots, even the park bench where they had spent so much time talking and laughing. But all, alas, were vacant, perfect match to his heart.

  
--------------------------------  
  
            It was raining the night of the bachleor party, it matched Duo's mood far more then he'd be likely to admit. Quetra professed sobriety, until, finally, they got him to drink and he downed shots with the best of 'em.

  
            Wufei, in his typical manner, was stolid and silent -- but looked unusually unhappy, not just with everything since it was all inferior... No, his sadness was focused on one object, that of his affection... Heero wasn't really enthusiastic, but he didn't care much for a bachleor party. Duo drank and sang and played their drinking games. They only played one, it was enough to get them drunk enough to pass out, so it served its purpose.  
Trowa grew a smirk, "How about we play, 'I've never'?"  
Quetra nodded at his lover's remark, "Let's shall."  
Duo, Heero, and Wufei eventually fell into line with similar responses and sat around a table, a bottle of champagne in the middle.  
"Ok!" Said Quetra enthusiastically, "I'll start!" He put on a thoughtful gaze and smirked.  
"I've never drank a whole bottle of whiskey!"  
Trowa laughed, "God only knows what that would do to you."  
Wufei rolled his eyes, "Before or after it would kill him?"  
Duo reached forward and took a sip of his glass.  
Heero raised an eyebrow, in fact, in this, he was not alone -- collectively, four eyebrows were rose.  
"Jesus Duo, that's alot." Trowa commented.  
Duo nodded, he seemed elsewhere.  
Wufei sighed, "Fine, I have one, I've never fallen in love."  
Everyone took a sip, and then Duo looked over at Wufei. "Bullshit you never have."  
Wufei sighed arrogantly, putting on a face of indignation.  
"I've never waited after Sally hand and foot, protected her, saved her life, and looked after her for months on end and denied I loved her." Quetra said with a gigantic grin.  
Wufei looked furious, everyone looked at him expectantly.  
He spat in his glass and grumble something in Chinese.  
Trowa thought for a moment, "I've never lost my mind."  
Quetra laughed and sipped, "Amen to that."  
Duo smirked, "I've never worn the same spandex pants for an entire year."  
Heero sighed, exasperated, and took a sip. Trowa also leaned forward and sipped.  
Everyone looked at him in total shock. "I don't want to know." Duo said.  
Trowa shrugged and pointed towards Heero.  
Heero deliberated on what to say.  
"I've never left anyone, wait, hn, I've never run away, wait, I've never gotten blown up... Hnnnn--"  
He scratched his chin.  
Everyone rolled their eyes in annoyance. "Neeevvvverrmind..."

  
--------------------------------------


	6. Friday the 13th, The Wedding

Disclaimer: I worship Sotsu. I am poor.  
-------------------------------------------

  
            Ahhh! Glory be on the day of the wedding! No ominous omens present, the weather calm and placid, and all things in order, it seemed, on the surface, a proper dedication to the love of Heero and Relena. But oh, oh it was so much more then that...

  
            The morning was filled with jovial voices of the cooks, the waiters, the dress fitters, the thises and thats that all were needed to organize the grandiose event planned. But amidst this great triumph of Heero's admittance of emotion, and Relena's happy reciprocation, several relationships of trust and love, and denial of both the former and the latter brewed.

  
            Or to be put most simply, while Heero and Relena took every excuse for a moment alone with each other for healthy heavy petting sessions, the others took every excuse not to be alone with each other. Trowa and Quetra however, seemed to be on the level with Relena and Heero's affection. Although Trowa was still silent he kept by Quetra's side constantly.

  
            Sally and Wufei had been, of course, avoiding each other all day. Of course, the first disaster of the day was not a romantic one, but rather a culinary one. With a loud crash and consequent thud, the cake, fallen from grace sat dilapidated on the floor of Relena's kitchen. The bride and groom had flown through the air and landed in the blender, and akin to this chaos was panic, and in that, a servant not only managed to liquefy Relena and Heero's plastic equivalent, but spread it all around the kitchen.

  
            Relena stood, solid and dazed, as she surveyed the scene and tallied up the damage. Sighing she left the room, stepping over the cake to look for Hilde. Hilde, who had been searching for herself all over the city had finally managed to soak up enough pity and sleep that she arrived at the wedding preparations. Relena was overjoyed, but concerned and took Hilde out for a walk on the grounds, explaining to her what had really happened with Duo.

  
            Hilde cried at first, at her own foolishness and at the pain she had no-doubt caused Duo, but these sobs quickly subsided into only labored breathing and a contented smile.   
"Sometimes, it's good to just cry for awhile." Relena said gently.  
Hilde nodded and went off in search of Duo.  
Who, speaking of the devil, was off moping about. A pretty young waitress was flirting with him, but he would have none of it. She straightened her body, pushed out her chest and gave Duo an unmistakable come on wink. He turned away solemnly, and that's when it happened.

  
            Across the room, Heero saw the train wreck as it began. Amazing, as if his life was ending, or more accurately Duo's he watched in horrifying slow motion. The girl, not taking no for an answer picked up Duo and gave him a very, very passionate kiss, confident this would win him over. He looked at her with bewilderment and disgust, but unfortunately his facial expression was hidden from Hilde who entered from behind him.

  
            The smile she had been wearing slowly drifted into neutrality then a frown. The waitress put her hands on her hips and sighed in exasperation, seeing that Hilde obviously had claim to Duo. Duo suddenly realized that someone was behind him by following the waitress's gaze and turned around, spotting Hilde.  
"Wait! No! It's not what it looks like!"  
Hilde sighed, "It looked like you loved me, but I was just wearing a dream in front of my eyes..."  
She walked out as Duo rapidly scrampled to get up and get the other servants out of the way, scowling in anger as he ran after her.  
"Damn nation!" He yelled, decking a servant who got in the way. "Can't let her get away, nononononononononono." His mind regressed into a stream of incoherent vulgar interjections of various degree as he tried his best to get through.  
He managed to catch up with her, spun her around and looked her in the eyes.  
"Hilde..."  
His mind failed him, all he had thought through was that he had to get to her, not what to say.  
Not exactly the best laid plans...  
Hilde looked away, but still in Duo's grasp could not escape his look.  
"Please, Hilde, for the love of god, marry me."  
Hilde looked up in a mixture of shock and happiness, it was not apparent which emotion took force on her expression first, for as soon as it was said, she was kissing Duo.  
....And kissing Duo.  
....And kissing Duo.  
....And... Dear God people, don't they need oxygen?  
Well, they say love conquers all, but one wouldn't think that extends to survival requirements -- and by the way they were kissing, it wouldn't be evidence to the contrary...

  
------------------------------------------------  
  


            Wufei cleared his throat as he sat in a leather chair. He had been reading, but a servant had started dusting his head, thinking he was a statue. The servant, although very startled, apologized and continued dusting.  
He was alone in the drawing room, the wedding would take place outside, in about 2 hours. He had little interest in the function itself, but he felt obligated since he was a friend of Yuy's. Looking out the window he saw several servants frantically running around trying to get the wedding decorations ready. It was simple, mostly lining up chairs, putting gratuitous amounts of gaudy flowers everywhere and erecting the alter.

  
            Wufei yawned, such trivial matters bored him, but loyalty to friends was a great part of proper integrity, so he had come just the same. Not to mention the possibility she would be there, and he might be able to repay for his crimes - not that he had committed any, it was just to shut her up of course.

  
            He wasn't admitting a weakness or a misjudgment, simply appeasing a partner for the sake of work.  
He chastised himself inwardly for anything, any emotion or logic that said other than this, nearly convincing him that that was really his reason.

  
            "She's stubborn, headstrong, impatient, ambitious, a workaholic, entirely too sarcastic - and utterly, in all her faults and triumphs: gorgeous. Damnit." He thought to himself, shaking his head violently, trying to clear it of those thoughts. Sighing in recognition of his defeat he looked sadly out the window, wondering if he'd spy the object of his affection. As luck had it, one of the eager servants had hammered his thumb rather then his target, an elusive nail. Sally, being the only doctor in the house, so to speak, was on the scene immeadiately to sooth the clumsy man's malady. 

  
            Wufei watched with a bemused smile playing on his features, she was patient with the man as he squirmed and flinched. She gently tended the injury and sent him back to work, but this time, minus the hammer - luckily for him.  
She spotted Wufei from the corner of her eye, but did not return his gaze, instead she quickly marched back in side.  
The reception finally began, but not without its own set of problems and confusions.  
The caterers had been so busy making another cake a pizza had to be ordered for the reception, much to the disdain of the older guests and joy to the younger.

  
            One of Zeches' comrades was boorishly flirting with Sally, who was, although uninterested, flirted back.  
She watched as Wufei struggled to keep the jealousy from coloring his eyes and face.  
He dragged Sally away from the other guests, of course, not without some resistance on Sally's part, but she was instantly subdued when he calmly, almost gently stated: "We need to talk."  
He, unlike Duo was more farsighted and already knew exactly what to say.  
"What the hell is wrong with you Wufei?! You can't just drag people off like that, and I was busy talking with someone and-"  
"Sally."  
His voice was so calm it stopped her in mid-sentence.  
His mind raced, with her attention he had to make the finally step, plan A or B? Plan A or B?  
Sally cocked her head, giving him a quizzical and frustrated look.  
"Sally, I love you." He said, in a murmur, staring at the suddenly oh-so-interesting grass.  
Sally smirked, "I'm not sure if you were afraid to say it or simply procrastinating, knowing you I'd say the former, but giving you the benefit of the doubt I'd say the latter."  
They kissed, mindful of their oxygen, and walked back to the party.

  
---------------------------------------------

  
Everyone in their place, the wedding started.  
Zeches walked Relena down the aisle slowly, pausing several places and making excuses to hold it off as long as he could, but, alas, a stern pull from Relena and there she was -- in front of the alter.  
Heero stood handsomly and smiled, nodding gently in appreciation.  
Noin dragged Zeches back to his seat where he fidgeted and worried.  
"We are gathered here today to celebrate the dearly departed-" The priest began, then looked at his watch, "Oh wait, wrong appointment." He opened to another chapter in the bible, smiled proudly and stated in its binding simplicity,  
"Friends, family, we are gather here today to celebrate the joining of these two fine young people, Relena and Heero."  
"Heero, do you take Relena to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until divorce- er death do you part?"  
Heero smiled. "I do."  
"Relena, do you take Heero to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold until _death_ do you part?"  
Relena gazed lovingly at Heero. "I do."  
"If there is anyone here who knows a reason these two should not be married may he speak now or forever hold his peace."  
            Zeches, who was tied to his chair and duct-taped to silence, shook the chair up and down and tried to shout through the tape binding. Noin cleared her throat, gesturing back at the happy couple, "Please, continue, we're fine."  
Heero slowly lifted Relena's veil and leaned down, giving her a kiss.  
Everyone turned expectantly towards Duo, who they assumed would give a whoop of congradulations, but he was to busy with Hilde.  
With a smirk, Trowa took up the task, "Way to go Heero!"  
Of course, ironically, it was Quetra who caught Relena's garter, and Trowa who caught Relena's bouquet.  
And if you must know, for I suppose, any fair minded reader would want to, Sally and Wufei were married, as were Hilde and Duo. But whether this was for the best or the worst, we shall never know...

  
---------------------

  
"WUFEI!!!"

  
---------------------

  
"DUO!!!"

  
---------------------

  
"Oh Heero, it's so peaceful being married isn't it?"  
"Un, indeed koi."

  
----------------------------


End file.
